The Time Lord Confused
by NinjaMayhewe
Summary: A multi crossover including Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars and Warhammer 40k with as few canon characters as possible.  A big journey through time and space!  Continued in The Time Lord Lives.
1. Chapter 1

_Vwoo…vwoo…vwoo_… The Professor hastily flipped a switch on the control console of his TARDIS, running around to the other side to turn a knob, though the ship still set down with a much less gentle _thunk_ than he'd have preferred. He looked to the center of the console, at the crack in the time rotor. It was growing bigger, though if he'd managed to actually set down in the correct time period this time, he could probably get the necessary materials to repair it. Provided he didn't have to deal with another Sontaran invasion like he had just solved.

The Professor opened the door of his TARDIS, looking around. "A forest," he sighed, looking back at the broken time rotor. "Well, I know you tried, but this is not London…I hope it isn't, anyway." He stepped away from the ship, looking its outward appearance over. It was an upright piano.

"Right…that chameleon circuit is on the list right after the time rotor." He strode off through the dark forest, looking around for any signs of where he was. He was at least certain that this was Earth, and that he was either far north or that it was winter. He ducked under a large spider web, a little worried. Spiders were just plain creepy.

A loud whooshing noise made the Professor duck. A group of owls swooped low overhead, all heading in the same direction; the way he had come. The Professor sighed loudly. "It had to be something, didn't it? I couldn't just get what I needed…" He turned around, smiling in spite of himself.

Following the owls, it turned out, did have a result. The Professor found himself looking up at a gigantic castle, towers and turrets striking up against the sky. Strangely enough, the owls were congregating there.

"Just my luck," muttered the Professor. "I wind up several hundred years before I wanted to." And with one final glance back at the TARDIS, he strode off toward the castle's gates.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was packed. Not that this was especially unusual; it happened every evening around this time. Athena Walker sighed, looking around for a decent seat. She glanced at her class schedule, smiling a little. They had Astronomy with the Hufflepuffs this evening.

"Guess who," said a voice from behind her, a pair of hands covering her eyes.

"Hello, Billie," sighed Athena, turning to see a girl clad in the Hufflepuff uniform smiling at her. "Eating with the Slytherins again," she asked. The Hufflepuff nodded, smiling as she leaned over, reading Athena's schedule.

"Ooh, Astronomy tonight then," she said. The Slytherin nodded, picking a seat close to the door, Billie following and sitting next to her. Athena studied her schedule again.

"And potions tomorrow morning. Not a bad schedule this year."

The Professor stopped at the gates of the castle. They were locked. He looked up at the castle, smiling at it; it shimmered in the light, almost appearing to be ruins for a second or two at a time before restoring itself to its pristine state. He reached up, pulling the goggles he wore on top of his head down over his eyes, chuckling.

"A perception filter. Ingenious." He reached into the pocket of his coat, pointing a long, silver and bronze instrument at the lock. The device gave off a high pitched whizz, a blue-green light coming from the tip as the gates swung open. The Professor smiled to himself as he walked through the gates, humming.

Professor Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk, writing letters to the Ministry as she usually did on Wednesdays. She paused, thinking for a moment before scribbling her name at the bottom of the letter. She sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Minerva," said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore that hung behind her. "There is a visitor standing outside your office. And I must say I never expected such a guest."

The Headmistress of Hogwarts stood and walked lightly across the room, opening her office door to look at the visitor. She had to admit, she'd never seen anyone dressed like her guest before either.

It was a girl, about fifteen or sixteen with short black hair and dark skin; though she was clad in very odd clothes, if it hadn't been for Albus telling her of this arrival she'd have simply assumed that this girl was one of her own students.

"Excuse me," said the girl, smiling. McGonagall stared when she heard the girl's accent; she sounded American, "I'm looking for something. Something important. Maybe you can help me."

"Perhaps," said the headmistress. "May I ask who you are and how you got here?" The girl smiled and nodded.

"My name's Rosie. And I came in through the keyhole," she said matter-of-factly, smiling. McGonagall was perplexed.

"Keyhole," the headmistress asked, hiding her confusion. "What keyhole are you referring to?"

Rosie pointed to the back of the statue that hid her office door. "The one over there of course."

"I don't see a keyhole over there, young lady." McGonagall's hand, in her pocket since before opening the door, grasped her wand in an iron grip, her instincts telling her to cast some sort of enchantment now. "I will ask you again; how did you get into this school"

"Well, like I said," she started. "I came through a keyhole." The witch tightened her grip on her still concealed wand.

"You do not understand the severity of the situation you are in, young lady." Rosie smiled sweetly; not something that put her more in McGonagall's favor at the moment. "Where did you come from and by what means did you circumvent the enchantments around this place?"

The girl shrugged. "I just sort of did," she said.

The Professor pushed the doors of the castle open, staring around; the entrance hall was enormous, bigger than it had appeared outside, though that was partly due to how the ceiling was built.

"Who are you, sir," said a man directly before the professor; he was balding and dressed in shabby, tattered clothes that looked as though they could use about as much of a wash as the man wearing them.

"I'm Lord Professor of Gallifrey," said the Professor, pulling a piece of psychic paper from his pocket and handing it to the man. Argus Filch raised an eyebrow, but handed it back.

"You're here to see the Headmistress then," the caretaker asked. The Professor nodded; that seemed like as good a starting place as any for finding out how this place worked. "Follow me then," the caretaker grunted, leading the way up several staircases and through hidden passages.

The caretaker stopped in front of a large stone gargoyle. He cleared his throat, apparently thinking before he spoke; "Sesame," he said. The gargoyle immediately sprung to life, jumping to the side to allow them in.

"There you are, sir," said Filch, turning his back. The Professor smiled, walking through the passage. There was an older woman, who he assumed to be the headmistress, pointing a stick at a young girl.

"Who," asked the headmistress; M. McGonagall, according to the nameplate on the door behind her as she shifted her attention to him. "Are you?"

The Professor smiled, reaching into his pocket for his psychic paper again. "I'm Lord Professor of Gallifrey," he said, showing her the paper. He glanced at the girl; she looked terrified and out of place. "And I see you've already met my lovely assistant. I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble."

The headmistress raised an eyebrow, but put the stick into her pocket. "No, not at all. Please, step into my office."

McGonagall sat in her chair, the newcomer taking the seat across from her. He was an odd looking man, even by wizarding standards. He wore an elegant looking suit with a bowtie and trainers, a hood protruding from his waistcoat. His hair was long and tied back into a ponytail with a pair of large metal goggles resting on his head.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today," she asked. The Professor smiled.

"Oh, I'm just here to make sure everything's in working order with the castle," he said, his hands going into his pockets. "Would you care for a jelly baby," he asked, offering a small bag of sweets to her.

"No," the headmistress replied. The man took one for himself, and then offered one to Rosie, who took several, gaining a slightly dissatisfied look from the Professor, though he didn't say anything.

"Well, I believe that all of our enchantments are holding, my good sir," said the woman, sounding defensive; after all, this school was her pride.

The Professor nodded, secretly puzzled. "Good. Glad to hear that. I think perhaps we should be going then," he said, nodding to the girl as he stood up. They left the office with no incident.

[-a/n: Well, that's one chapter down. I'd like to clarify a few things. First off, the Professor is not the Doctor. I borrowed the name 'Professor' from the Chameleon Circuit song Gallifreyan History 101 and the Doctor's companion Ace who called him 'Professor' all the time. I intend to use as few actual canon characters as possible for this fic. Athena and Billie are from about ten years after the war with Voldemort, so that keeps them from clashing with main characters except for the teachers. The characters individual back stories will be told as the fic goes on, so no questions like 'How did the Professor escape the Time War' or anything.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a loud _bang_ from a corridor on the third floor as Athena and Billie began taking the stairs up to their next class, Charms. Normally, they'd have simply assumed that it was someone bringing Weasley products into the school to torment Filch. They might have very easily not gotten involved with what happened next had it not been for the students who almost knocked Billie down a flight of stairs in their haste to escape the commotion.

"What was that about," said Athena, pulling out her wand; it was most likely a portable swamp or something like it. What she did not expect, however, was the strange couple who ran from around the corner. The man was wearing a suit and bowtie with a pair of scrappy trainers while the girl was clad in clothes made of some strange material.

The man stopped on the landing beside the students. "Hello," he said, smiling. "Run for your life." The girls exchanged a glance. Was this man mental?

"Exactly who are you," demanded Athena.

"I'm the Professor. And this is Rosie," he said, indicating the girl. "Now I really think running would be a good idea, miss…"

"Athena. Athena Walker." She stood her ground, staring the Professor in the eye. "And this is Billie Tyler." The Professor sighed, grabbing each of their hands and half dragging the two witches down the stairs.

"Like I said, you really want to run right now," said the Professor. "We need to get away from them. As quickly as possible."

"Get away from what," said Athena, trying to pull herself away from the Professor. The man stopped around a corner, letting the girl go.

"Daleks," said the Professor. "We are running from Daleks."

Athena raised an eyebrow. "From what now," she said.

"Is that like a Crumple-horned Snorkack?" asked Billie, smiling slightly.

"Like a what?" said the Professor quizzically?

"Daleks," piped in Rosie. "Look like big pepper pots of death. And they are chasing after us so maybe we should get moving, Doc." The professor nodded quickly.

"Right. And don't call me 'Doc.'" He started to lead the way down the hallway, but stopped when he saw that Athena hadn't moved. "Move," he said. The Slytherin stared at him.

"How dumb do you think we are? Rolling pepper pots of death? Do you think we're stupid?" The Professor sighed, a dark glint coming into his eyes as he turned around fully to face Athena.

"Get back," he said, reaching into his pocket. Athena instinctively grabbed her wand from her own pocket, pointing it at the man. "Not me. Behind you."

Athena turned, her eyes meeting what looked like a giant pepper pot gliding toward them. Its lower half was covered in orbs that were set in rows. It was a light bronze color; an eyestalk protruded from its top, with two other limbs extending from the lower half.

"Halt," it called out in a mechanical voice. "Halt or you will be exterminated!" It pronounced every syllable as a separate word.

"You're joking," said Athena, pointing her wand at the Dalek. "_Finite incantantem_," she said, waving her wand. Nothing happened.

"Weapon detected," screeched the Dalek in its metallic voice. "Exterminate!"

"_Expulso_," called Billie, her wand pointed at the Dalek. The Dalek's metal shell exploded with a loud bang, revealing what looked like half of a squid.

The Professor stopped short of the forest, looking back at the three girls. "You realize how this makes me look," he said. "Mysterious man wanders in, takes three young girls into the forest where they don't return from."

"We can take care of ourselves," said Athena, smiling. "And we all decided to go with you after all."

The Professor sighed, smirking at the Slytherin. "You know, I knew an Athena once. She was a terrible pain; always going on about the fate of Greece." He started down the path to the TARDIS. "I suppose we can travel together for a little while. Let's go."

They walked down the path, the Professor carefully counting his steps back to his ship while Rosie watched the forest around them for anything that seemed threatening. The Hogwarts students hummed a tune back and forth. They finally stopped in front of the machine, the Time Lord smiling happily at his TARDIS.

"Here she is, girls. The TARDIS; stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. What do you think?"

Rosie raised an eyebrow. "Um, that's a piano, Doc." The Professor spun around.

"It's disguised to blend in," defended the Professor.

"Then why is it a piano in the woods?"

"I never said it was good at disguising itself," said the Time Lord, sighing heavily. "It needs some repairs, but it was the best one I could get second hand. It's a type 101." He walked around to the back of the piano, opening it up like a door. "Come on then."

The girls followed, stepping inside without much reaction. The console room was bright and shimmering, copper and bronze glimmering on every surface. At the center of the room was a pillar of glass that went through the console.

"Well," said the Professor. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"It's…shiny," said Billie, smiling.

"Well yeah," said the Time Lord. "But I mean it's bigger on the inside."

"My family has a tent with six bedrooms. Bigger on the inside is hardly a selling point," said Athena snidely. The Professor stepped over to the console, smirking.

"Well, I'd like to see your tent do this," he said, flipping a switch. The TARDIS began making a grinding _woo_ noise. "Next stop, the marketplace on Coruscant. Hold on tight."

[-a/n: So, here's another chapter done. Hopefully I can get the next one done sooner than the month this one took me.


	3. Chapter 3

_The TARDIS rocked violently_, the Professor grabbing hold of the console and flipping several switches to try and stabilize the ship, but to no avail.

"Hold on, everybody," said the Time Lord. "I can't really get her steady right now but we're going to land any second." As he said this, there was a loud _crunch_ as the crack in the time rotor grew larger. The Professor frantically worked the rocking controls, trying to set the TARDIS down.

Athena, Billie and Rosie were clutching the railing surrounding the console for dear life as the ship chucked back and forth, Athena growling at the Professor, "You stop this thing right now, Professor. You stop it or I'll hex you into a puddle of sludge!"

"Working on it," said the Professor, flipping switches and pressing buttons. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the TARDIS settled down with a soft _thud_. The Professor leaned over the console, grinning wildly at his companions. "Well," he sighed. "I'm definitely going to get that fixed this stop. Not sure we can go anywhere else until I do."

Rosie stepped forward, holding a key which, with a flash, became a full-fledged keyblade. "I'll fix it," she said, holding the keyblade in both hands.

"No," said the Professor. "This is a very advanced and sensitive piece of machinery. You cannot bash it with a giant key!"

"Your piece of garbage spaceship almost killed us," said Billie.

"You're fine," said the Professor, walking over to the doors. "And as soon as we're out in the market, I'll get the parts to fix the time rotor so that it doesn't do that next time." He opened the doors but, rather than walking out, stepped back, closing the doors quickly.

"And we'll go out there in a little while," he said, leaning against the doors.

_The occupants of the Jedi temple_, understandably, did not take lightly to a man sized wooden box appearing in their foyer. Several of the Jedi had already drawn their lightsabers when the strange looking man opened the doors, and several more followed suit when he retreated and shut the doors. Pi-edi Jowag was one of the last to arrive at the box, looking it over suspiciously. He finally stopped in front of the box, staring at the double doors.

"I don't suppose anyone has tried the diplomatic approach," he said, stepping forward. He knocked several times on the wooden doors, stepping back cautiously, and one hand reflexively reaching for the handle of his lightsaber.

_The Professor_ looked over his shoulder at his companions, smiling nervously at them.

"Stay here unless I say otherwise," he said authoritatively. Athena looked as if she wanted to say something but simply nodded, the other two giving the Time Lord a solemn nod. The Professor opened the doors, stepping outside.

"Hello," he greeted the robed people surrounding him. "I don't suppose you'd mind telling me where I am exactly," he asked.

"In the Jedi temple," answered the nearest of the Jedi, a tall, broad young man who looked to be in his early twenties. "I am Pi-edi Jowag. If I may ask, who are you?"

The Professor's brow furrowed. "Well," he muttered. "At least I'm on the right planet." He smiled at the Jedi. "I'm the Professor. Very nice to meet you, Pi-edi….y'know what, could I just call you Eddy?"

The Jedi rolled his eyes. "If you must," he sighed. "What are you doing here, Professor?" The Time Lord shrugged.

"Well, I was coming here for the marketplace. But it seems my ship had other plans. I'd love to move it for you, but I seem to have broken the engine."

_As Sergeant Stern Sabathon looked out_ at the depths of space, he wondered if perhaps this was the end of him being a Sergeant and possibly the beginning of his tenure as a Captain of his own squadron within his Chapter. He wondered if perhaps it was time he wielded his own hammer of the God-Emperor. As he thought of this, he was putting on his power armor for what he thought was a normal inspection of an Imperial Guard Fleet. What he was not expecting, however, was to come out of warp into a battle.

"BATTLE STATIONS! WE ARE ENGAGING AN UNKNOWN ENEMY," shrieked a voice over the intercom. Stern looked back outside and the Imperial Guard ships were engaged with a large flag-ship and strange looking fighter ships that zoomed about, gunning for the weakest points in the Imperial ships.

What the Iron Knights didn't know was that they had intercepted a fleet of Droid ships en route to Coruscant. The ships had been sent by the Princess of Aberdos, a former member planet of the Trade Federation in the hopes of forcing the Senate to allow her planet to dodge the various galactic tariffs in place. The Droid fighters were engaged in combat with Jedi fighters, neither of whom expected a fleet of strange ships to come out of warp in the middle of their battle.

Despite the three way battle, the Iron Knights were winning until another fleet of Droid ships, smaller than the first, came in to join the battle, which drug on for several hours.

Stern stood before the Captain of the ship. "We've lost half the fleet trying to kill those things. We're getting hit hard, sir."

"We shall keep fighting to the end. They will not get through us," said the Captain. "But get the warp gate online." The Sergeant nodded quickly, running out of the control room to give orders to the engine crew.

Stern was thrown into a wall as a Droid fighter crashed into the control room, the passages sealing themselves automatically to stop the loss of atmosphere. But it had done its damage; the Captain of the ship, as well as several high ranking officers had been in the control room. Stern rushed to the second control deck, hoping to find someone of rank there, but there he found only privates scrambling to turn everything online. Which meant Stern was the Captain of the crippled ship.

"What's going on out there?" he demanded of one of the privates.

"The enemy ship has taken heavy damage, sir," responded the private, busily attending to his flight computer.

"How's the fleet faring," Stern asked. The private looked at Stern then at the other privates in the room, who had stopped doing what they were doing.

"We are the fleet, sir," he said.

"What do you mean? They're gone," he demanded. He refused to believe such a thing was possible.

"When they main control room went dead," Began the private. "We lost all connection to what was going on out there. When we got the coms back online, we tried to find out the situation. When there was no response, we got the visual up and running. We are the last ones, sir."

"Bring it up then," he ordered looking at the blank screen. Stern looked away at first out of pure shock as a man. When looked back, it was as an Iron Knight Commander who needed to see the state of affairs. The visual display showed the wreckage of his fleet was everywhere. For all intents and purposes, the battle was over. While they were the only ones of their fleet left, the enemy had been all but wiped out.

"Damage report" Stern demanded as he sat his helmet down.

"Sir, one more hit and we done for," was the answer from one of the privates.

"Then get us out of here now," he commanded in response.

"Sir, Engines are online. What is our heading," the navigator asked.

As Stern was about to give orders to return home, he saw a small formation of enemy fighters moving toward them. "Follow that one. NOW," Stern ordered, thinking it was returning to its point of origin. Unknown to Stern, the Droids had miscalculated the Iron Knights' ship's ability to take damage and had begun to continue on to their original mission in Coruscant.

The warp hole opened as the Droid was entering light speed. The warp hole fused with the light-speed matrix and, despite making it through to Coruscant, it had the battle-ship following behind.

"Where the hell are we?" demanded Stern.

"Uncharted space, Sir," answered the navigator. Stern looked at the monitor, seeing the planet below them.

The new Captain hit the intercom. "All remaining Marines to drop pods," he commanded. He did not know that they were all wounded or dead or in the process of fighting the droids that, unknown to him, had gotten on board the ship.

"I'm heading to my pod," he looked the privates over. "You're in charge," he said pointing to one. He grabbed his helmet, put it on, and locked it into place. He took off down the hall toward the Drop Pod bay and saw all but one drop pod still standing in launch position. As Stern climbed into the pod, the ship rattled as another blast struck it.

The secondary control room had been destroyed and the only one left besides Stern was a servitor in the Drop Pod bay. The servitor calmly punched in the codes and launched the last Iron Knight of the fleet down towards the unknown planet. Stern saw the doors close and felt them lock into place as it launched from the ship he had lived on for twenty years.

Aboard the ship, the servitor then commanded the Machine Spirit to move the dying ship away from the planet to save the lone Space Marine from death on his way down. The servitor died with the rest of the ship as it exploded away from the planet.

Stern felt the blast in his pod as he descended down to Coruscant. When he landed, the pod opened up and as he grabbed his bolter pistol and his power sword, both given to him by the captain, he charged out.

a/n-]This was done relatively quickly, mostly due to the last half of it being co-written by the person upon whom the character of Stern is based. He'll be important very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Setia Turlough,_ better known by the name of Darth Craven, smirked as she saw the armor clad giant climb from the drop pod. She reached out to him with the Force, tendrils of her will grasping at his mind.

"Come to me, warrior," she called. The Knight obeyed, though she could feel his resistance; his will was stronger than she could master forever, but getting him back to her ship would be no problem. Had the pod dropped anywhere other than this area of Coruscant, the disturbance would have alerted the Jedi immediately. Even so, she had only a few moments to collect this newcomer and hope he would make up for the information source he'd destroyed upon landing.

_The Professor_ ducked instinctively when he heard the explosion from the ship. He'd had enough experience with explosions to recognize the sound of a large ship falling out of orbit as it popped. The Jedi around him scrambled, messengers delivering orders to the panicked crowd.

Pi-edi ran up the corridor, the Professor darting after. The Time Lord had the fleeting worry that his companions might not stay in the TARDIS, but dismissed it as quickly.

"What's happened," he asked the Jedi as he followed. Pi-edi glanced back at him, seeming to think about what to tell him. Finally, he answered,

"An unknown ship has crashed just outside the planet. It's coming down now, but we have it tethered in the upper atmosphere so that we can search it for survivors."

"Good," said the Professor. "Let me go with you. I can help." The Jedi nodded once.

"Okay," he said. "We'll need all the help we can get." Pi-edi led the way to a hangar where a number of droids were being outfitted into ships. The Jedi led the way to his, climbing into it, the Professor following.

"First priority is to get the crew and passengers out, if we can," said the Jedi. The Professor nodded.

"Of course," he said. "Then what?" The ship started to ascend, moving forward and out of the hangar as the Jedi explained the plan more thoroughly. The Professor was almost forcefully reminded of Gallifrey the last time he'd seen it; he'd been coming back from a mission like this one when he had decided to run away from his home. He shook himself; now was not the time to get nostalgic about the war. Not that he was sure any time was the right time for that.

_Athena_ sighed loudly as she paced around the control room impatiently.

"He promises to show us the wonders of the universe," complained the Slytherin. "And then he just dodges off for a bit of fun alone. Typical bloke." She twirled her wand between her fingers as she paced, her cloak thrown over one of the guard rails around the center console.

"It'd serve him right if we darted off for a bit, don't you think," Athena questioned the other girls. "Be the first to discover a strange new world and learn a new alien language. Sounds fun, doesn't it?" Billie smiled. This was far from the first adventure that Athena had suggested for them during their friendship, and she wasn't going to pass up this, more unique one.

"Well, let's go," said the Hufflepuff, grinning sheepishly. They darted for the door, but to their dismay, Rosie stood between them and their escape.

"That," she said. "Is a bad idea. The Professor wouldn't tell you to do something unless he wasn't sure it was dangerous." The smaller girl locked eyes with the two witches, making them falter.

"Whatever," said Athena, turning around. "He'd probably be back right as we stepped out the door anyway."

_The Space Marine_ awoke in a ship. He knew the feeling of space travel after having lived on one for so long. He moved his arms, only to find them restricted by some kind of chains. It took him several seconds to realize what else was amiss; his helmet had been removed. His eyes scanned the room, seeing his bolter and sword across the room, next to where a figure was standing.

It was a young woman clad in a set of black robes, a mess of sandy hair that streamed into her face. "Nice to see you awake," she said, her voice filled with a toxic sweetness. "I am Lady Craven." She made a gesture that was almost a bow in the direction of the Space Marine.

"I'm called Stern," the knight introduced himself. "What's going on? Where am I?" The woman smiled, stepping closer to him.

"All in good time," she said. "Did you purposely intercept that fleet of Droids when you entered the Alderaan system?" Stern made a mental note that the place he'd arrived was called Alderaan, promising to attempt to chart it.

"No," he said. "Were there any other survivors," he asked, doubting that there were. For all he knew, he was the only Iron Knight that even knew his fleet had left it's home galaxy.

"No," said Craven. The light hit her eyes, and Stern tensed instinctively; her yellow eyes screamed of Chaos. Stern strained against the bindings that held him in place; the chains showing an impossible resilience to his immense strength.

"By the Emperor, release me and I might let you die swiftly," growled Stern. Craven glared at him, her eyes narrowing.

"I was afraid you'd say something like that," she said. "Well, I think you can rot down here until I can think of a better way to kill you."

_The ship_ was in pieces when the Professor and Pi-edi approached. The Professor's eyes lit up immediately.

"Oh," he said, grinning. "Yes."

[a/n - So, I decided to split this chapter into two parts since it's important and I didn't want to butcher it getting it out when I promised. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Professor_ burst into the TARDIS, grinning widely. "Who's ready for a proper adventure," he asked the girls, excitedly. Behind him, the Jedi, Pi-edi stared at his surroundings in awe.

"What's going on, Doc," said Rosie. "Did you get what you needed?" The girl followed the Time Lord to the console as he pried open a compartment on the underside of the octagonal panel, pulling out a bundle of cables and circuit boards.

"That indeed I did," he said, pulling a small blue chip from his pocket, grinning widely. "It's not a perfect fit, but I can make it work." He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, pointing it at the wires he held in his hand. A single, tiny chip fell out from between two connected wires.

The lights that illuminated the Time Rotor went out, the Professor looking up at it, smiling. "At least I got the right one," he said. He held the new chip to the wires; the sonic screwdriver whirred, and the lights along the Time Rotor sprang to life, brighter than before.

"We're in business," he said, watching the crack in the glass of the Rotor mend itself. The Time Lord turned to the Jedi standing by the doors. "Aberdos, was it," he asked. The Jedi nodded. "Oh," said the Professor suddenly.

"Girls, this is Pi-edi…Eddy. Eddy, this is Athena, Billie and Rosie," he said, indicating each of the girls in turn. "They're my friends." Rosie approached the Jedi.

"Pleased to meet you," she said, smiling. The Jedi smiled weakly.

"Charmed," he said, giving her a half bow.

The Professor flipped several switches; grinning as the familiar _vwoo…vwoo_ filled the air. The TARDIS rocked gently, more like a boat on calm water than the wild, breakneck tumbling of the previous journey.

"So," said Athena, stepping up to the control console. "Where are we going exactly?" The Professor glanced sideways at her.

"The planet Aberdos. The princess of the planet has been acting strangely and the Jedi think it's got something to do with the ship that crashed a little while ago."

_Stern_ was alerted by an odd sound, the first he'd heard since the ship had landed on whatever planet this was. It was a dull wheezing noise unlike any he'd heard before. He looked around for any sign of the source, and was amazed when a plain, silvery metal box, easily as tall as the Marine himself, appeared from nowhere. The noise ended as the box settled into place, and a set of doors opened on the side facing Stern's left, making it impossible for him to see inside it. However, several people stepped out of it.

The first was a long haired man in archaic clothes, a pair of goggles resting on his forehead. Following him was a small, caramel skinned girl dressed in foreign clothes that were tightly fitted. She had brown hair that reached to the middle of her back and was allowed to hang freely. The next two were older young women, both clad in similar, though differently colored uniforms and both wearing glasses. The last was a man wearing similar robes to the woman who had claimed to rule both the planet and the ship Stern was now a prisoner on.

The shorter of the two men, the long haired one who had led the way out of the box spun on his heel, apparently looking for a door. Stern thought for a moment before saying,

"The door is directly in front of you, stranger." The entire group focused on him. The Marine saw the two older girls pointing what looked like sticks at him. He'd have thought it a joke if not for the deadly looks in their eyes.

"Thanks," said the leader, stepping closer to the cell. "Who are you?" Stern drew himself up as much as his bindings would allow, which put him almost on the man's eye level.

"I," Stern stated. "Am Sergeant Stern Sabathon, servant of the God-Emperor, member of the Iron Knights. My ship was destroyed shortly after arriving here and I was…captured." The little man's eyes lit up.

"That was _your_ ship? Well, that explains a few things then." He smiled. "You humans will never understand the subtle complexities of the Vortex." He turned to the smallest girl. "Rosie, If you wouldn't mind opening this door for our new friend here," he said. His tone was less a commanding one and more a simple request, as if it wasn't important whether his orders were followed or not.

The girl pulled a small key from her pocket which, with a flash, transformed into a giant skeleton key. Stern had a passing thought of how she expected to fit that key into the lock when she pointed the key at the door which, with a flash of golden light, swung open as if it had never been locked in the first place.

The little man strode forward, this time into Stern's cell. He pulled a small, metallic object from the inner pocket of his coat. Pointing it at the shackles that held the Marine in place, he said,

"You've made it outside your galaxy for the first time. Which is good. But unfortunately, you've gone so far back in time that the Earth is still in the dark ages at best. I'm the Professor by the way," he added, almost as an afterthought. The Professor stepped back, pocketing his screwdriver. Stern felt the chains fall off of him. He stood up, towering over the rest of the assembly.

"I am in your debt," he said to the Professor. The Time Lord shrugged.

"No, don't worry about it. If you wanna pay me back, help me keep my friends safe."

_Darth Craven's_ ship ascended rapidly, the Sith watching her home planet fall away from her. Not for the first time, she found herself grinning at her luck. Though it was true that she'd lost a valuable source of information, it hardly mattered in the light of what her scientists had done; the weapon they'd created for her.

"Chart a course back to Coruscant," she commanded the Droid pilot. The stars began to melt as they jumped to hyperspace, the dark Jedi still grinning as they fell back out again only minutes later.

_The Professor_ led his group as stealthily as possible through the corridors of the ship; not an easy task with a group so large and especially made more difficult by the seven foot tall Space Marine who now owed him a 'debt of honor.' Though, it seemed luck was on their side as the ship was understaffed to the point that a group of six stowaways and one escaped prisoner could navigate with relative ease. The Professor had figured out the location of the control room from the terminal he'd discovered – and wasted no time in hacking – in the prison on the level below.

The group froze as a Droid came around the corner. Instantly, its gun rose. However, in the same instant, Billie had pulled out her wand and, pointing it at the Droid, muttered, "_Ducklifors._" The Droid disappeared in a whirl and was replaced with an odd, silvery colored duck.

Athena stared at Billie, half amazed at her friend's quick reaction and half stunned by the spell she'd chosen. "_Ducklifors,_" she asked incredulously. Billie smiled sheepishly.

"First one that came to mind," said the Hufflepuff. They continued along their way, leaving behind a very confused duck in their wake.

The Professor stepped into the control room first. At the far end of the room, standing before a viewing window was a cloaked woman.

"There's no point trying to hide," she said. "I've known you were here the entire time." The professor sighed mentally.

"Well, that makes all that sneaking around pointless then, didn't it?" The Sith turned, smirking at the Professor, her eyes examining the rest of the group only for an instant.

"What a strange creature you are. Not like anything else I've ever seen. Dark and light, old and young…What are you?" The Professor glared at her.

"That doesn't matter," he said. He stepped forward. "What exactly were you planning to do with Stern's ship, assuming that's what your purpose in taking him was." Craven chuckled, her yellow eyes glinting.

"His ship is the last thing on my priority list as of now. I am going to eradicate the Jedi. I simply kept the giant alive because I thought I might have a bit of fun seeing him fall into the black hole I'm about to create on Coruscant." The Professor stared, horrified.

"You can't do that. You'll kill millions," the Time Lord said, a twinge of anger apparent in his voice. The Sith chuckled.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do," she asked, striding closer to the Professor.

"I'm a Time Lord," he said, the slightest growl in his voice.

Craven smirked. "Time Lord? Gallifrey is a legend, sir. You need to live in the real world, not children's stories." The Professor clenched his fists.

"I am the Professor, son of Romanadvoratrelundar, Lady President of Gallifrey and under article seventy-seven of the Shadow Proclamation, I command you to leave Coruscant peacefully!" Any façade of calm was now gone from his voice; it had a tone reminiscent of a general challenging his enemy. Darth Craven's yellow eyes showed a hint of fear, but only for an instant before her smirk returned.

"How about this," she said an oily, poisonous sweetness in her voice. "I challenge you to a duel. If you should win, I will forget my plans to eradicate the Jedi on Coruscant."

The Professor's blazing eyes never left Craven's. "And if you win?"

The Sith shrugged. "Well you all die, of course," she said. The Professor shook his head.

"No. You'll leave on your own."

The Sith disappeared in a flash, appearing before Rosie, a red lightsaber held in her hand. "Duel me, _Professor,_" She mocked. "Or your friends die anyway."

The Professor smirked. "You might want to rethink that," he told the Sith. She looked again, seeing Rosie's keyblade level with her chest. Craven darted backward, smirking.

"Very well," she said, stepping closer to the Professor. "I'll leave peacefully." Her lightsaber darted forward, faster than the Professor could track with his eyes. He felt an odd burning in his chest. He looked down, seeing the red blade sunk through him, through one of his hearts. The Professor felt himself crumple to the floor.

"PROFESSOR," screamed Rosie, clutching her keyblade tightly in her hands. She rushed forward, swinging the keyblade in a wide arc that was caught by Craven's lightsaber. The Sith lord chuckled.

"Aww," she mocked. "Did you have a crush on the little wannabe Time Lord?" Rosie roared, a dark aura swarming around her.

"Shut up," she growled.

"Rosie," wheezed the Professor, looking up at her, making the girl stop. "Duck," warned the Time Lord. Rosie's eyes darted to Stern, his bolter pistol level with both the Sith and Rosie. The girl did as she was told, falling to the ground as the Marine fired several times, each shot hitting its mark in the Sith Lord's chest. The witches ran over, helping Rosie pick up the Professor, half dragging him out of the control room as the Marine fired at the Sith. Despite her wounds, Craven was still alive. What was more, she was pursuing the group as they made their way out of the control room.

As Stern crossed the threshold out of the control room, an idea possessed him. He looked to the others. "Hold on to something," he called, taking aim with his bolter. He fired two shots, both hitting their mark and shattering the large viewing window at the far end of the command center. Craven, along with everything else in the room, was sucked out into the vacuum of space. The stowaways almost joined her. As they were pulled closer, the emergency blast door sealed off the control center.

They lay there for several seconds, gasping for air until the wheeze of the Professor's breathing alerted them to the situation.

"Doc," said Rosie, leaning over him. "We're going to get you back to the TARDIS, and you can tell us how to fix you up, ok?" The Professor nodded, smiling weakly. Stern stepped forward.

"Allow me," he said, picking the Time Lord up, a little roughly. He carried him, following Athena back to the prison and the TARDIS within. Rosie opened the doors, almost pulling Stern through the door, causing him to hit his head on the top of the door. The Marine put the Professor down at the foot of the control console, staring around in awe at the interior of the ship.

The Professor grabbed the edge of the console, pulling himself to a standing position.

"Kinda figures," he said, smiling weakly at them. "First real adventure we go on and I get killed. Shows me for trying to be the Doctor, doesn't it?"

"You won't die," said Athena defiantly. The Time Lord grinned at her. "You can't. You told us on the way here that your people are more or less immortal."

"That's right," said the Professor. "I'll make a full recovery. But not this me."

"Doc," said Rosie. "What are you talking about? You can't recover but still die."

The Professor merely winked. And then he was gone.

The man's body exploded in blast of golden light, radiating heat like a fire that shot from the Professor's exposed face and fingers, his arms outstretched and radiating the burning, blazing golden energy in what looked like the wings of a fantastical bird.

"Professor," said Rosie, staring in awe and horror.

Stern fell to his knees. "By the God-Emperor, a Living Saint," he muttered.

Athena held Billie's hand and Pi-edi stared in awe of the beauty of the scene.

Though they could barely see it, the Professor's face was changing, along with every other cell in his body. Changing into someone new.

The new man crumpled slightly, hunched over for a second before straightening up and looking around at his companions. He was strikingly different from the old Professor; shorter, blonde hair now fell around his head, still long enough to cover his ears, but only just that much. He was taller than the original Time Lord, a little of his ankles showing from below the cuff of his pants. His eyes, though a lighter hazel, still had the same look in them that the three companions had been seeing for weeks now.

"Hello," he said, smiling. He cleared his throat, looking confused for a second. "Is that really how I sound now? Ah, well, coulda gone worse."

[a/n - This was originally supposed to be the end, but I just can't let it end here! Let's see how the Second Professor turns out!


End file.
